


Feeling Better

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is sore, tired and he doesn't want to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling well today... so hence this... wanted some fluff... I need to go back to bed...
> 
> EDIT:  
> Someone actually asked to translate this into Chinese... Thanks Kelly for sending me the link. 
> 
> Here's a link: http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=143528&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D73%26typeid%3D73

Derek hates everything. He doesn’t want to crawl out of bed today, his muscles ache and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so tired. He’d heard the story of the the first time his mother turned into a full wolf. She had described it as thrilling, as a heady, powerful experience that changed the way she thought about her wolfs instincts.

Derek gets that now, understands now in a way that is a little bit painful. What his mother left out was how she’d felt after, but now Derek’s living that himself.

His body aches, like all his muscles have been stretched out and pulled in all the wrong directions. His stomach is twisting painfully, he can taste bile in the back of his throat. He knows it will go away in a day or so, but right now he’s miserable. 

Carefully, he tugs the blanket a little bit higher over his head, curls up even tighter and buries his head in his pillow. He lays there in the half dark with his eyes closed and lets himself doze. Hopefully he’ll fall asleep and when he wakes up again he won’t feel like ass. 

The sound of the door sliding open grates against his ears. He shifts and tucks his head beneath his pillow, trying to block out the sound. It doesn’t really work, and he cringes when the door grinds closed again. 

The loft seems even quieter after the noise of the door. There are light footsteps on the floor, they stumble, one shoe hits the floor, then the other. The drag of a zip and then fabric pulled down long legs. The sounds sooth his ears and the steady, to fast rhythm of a familiar heartbeat eases some of the tension from his shoulders. 

The blankets are pulled up and Derek relinquishes his grip reluctantly. Stiles slides underneath, until his head is resting on Derek’s pillow.

"Hey, how you feeling big guy?" Stiles voice is low and there is a small smile on his face.

Derek grumbles, he doesn’t want to answer, can’t really find the words to describe how he feels. He lifts one arm and tucks it around Stiles’s waist, pulling the young man closer so they’re closer, foreheads pressed together.

Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, taking the soft scent of sweat, soap, and paper. A scent that is purely Stiles. The blankets move and Stiles fingers tangle in his hair, scratching over Derek’s scalp.

"Ok, nap first, I can do that." Stiles whispers, tucking one of his legs between Derek’s.

They fall asleep like that, tangled together, peaceful and relaxed. Derek wakes up feeling a lot better, kissing Stiles awake makes him feel like he could conquer the world.


End file.
